


Addicted

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, FWB (Friends With Bloodsucking), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire club, Vampire!MFEs, Vampires, vampire!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: James wouldn’t be caught dead – or, undead, as it were – skulking around the red-light district with those who could not control their desires. He was a rule-follower, the epitome of self-control. He took his nightly tablets as soon as he woke up. Two plinks in a glass of water – warmed to body temperature – and he was all set to last the night.That was…until one fateful evening a few months prior…





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostmoonchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmoonchild/gifts).



> Ghost, look! I ended up being able to write something for your actual birthday, after all!  
> I had planned on writing a continuation of [Centerfold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541252) or finishing our collab...but I ran out of time and threw together something with vampires. idk... but I hope you like it!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
> Please enjoy!!

James wouldn’t be caught dead – or, undead, as it were – skulking around the red-light district with those who could not control their desires. He was a rule-follower, the epitome of self-control. He took his nightly tablets as soon as he woke up. Two plinks in a glass of water – warmed to body temperature – and he was all set to last the night.

That was…until one fateful evening a few months prior…

It was Rizavi’s deathday. She was celebrating twenty-one years and the one thing she wanted to do was to go out to the newest club in the seediest part of town. James had been against it. He knew what happened to vampires who lost their cool after tasting real blood fresh from the bag. They were arrested, chained with silver, and left underground until their bloodlust faded.

Or, at least, that was what his maker had told him.

And whether that was a story fabricated to scare young vampires into behaving around humans – Rizavi firmly believed this – or not, James was not about to let a member of his coven get into any sort of trouble. The four of them were all each other had now.

But after days of begging – Rizavi – and several relatively good points made – Kinkade and Leif – James finally bent and agreed. On the condition that they limit themselves to a single shot of synthetic blood. Thicker and more like a human’s than the dissolvable tablets – and significantly more expensive – but definitely not the real thing.

Though, somehow, Rizavi got him to up it to four shots each on the drive over.

 

The club was packed. James had never seen so many vampires in such close proximity before. It wasn’t that the club was lacking in square footage. Quite the opposite. But the dance floor was the only open space. The rest of the building was broken up into smaller rooms and hallways, looking almost like a maze.

James made a mental note to stay together and not get lost either in the crowd or the labyrinth of private areas. He voiced it aloud, but it was drowned out by the loud music, the heavy bass ringing in his sensitive ears and vibrating in his teeth.

It was a short walk to the bar, but it took some doing maneuvering through the throng of writhing bodies. Still, they’d made it, Rizavi leading. And by the time James was able to lean against the counter, the youngest member of their little family had no less than six shot glasses in front of her.

“She’s not planning on drinking all of those, is she?” James asked Kinkade, his brows drawn down.

Kinade turned his way, his dark eyes flashing red under the lights. “She told the bartender it was her deathday,” he offered with a shrug before turning back to stop Leif from snatching one of Rizavi’s shots. “I’ll order you a few,” he promised her.

James’s frown deepened. They’d discussed this on the way here. They were supposed to stick to the plan and then—but his thoughts were interrupted when the volume of the music lowered, if only a bit. The DJ spoke loud and clear, gaining everyone’s attention.

“It appears we’re celebrating tonight!” he called and then gestured toward Rizavi with a wide grin, his fangs glinting. “Let’s bring out the good stuff.”

Everyone cheered and James found himself wondering just what they were all excited about. Rizavi was already given more than enough of the finest synthetic blood money could buy. What else could they possibly offer her?

“Here we go,” the bartender said, pulling his cord necklace from out of his shirt and revealing a small key. He ducked behind the bar and James, unable to contain his curiosity, looked down to see just what he was up to. “Got a favorite type?” he asked, gaze flicking up to Rizavi.

“Um…” She blinked, clearly confused, as well. “Surprise me?”

“You got it,” he replied and then used the key to unlock a mini fridge. “You want it warmed up?” he asked, but James didn’t hear her reply. He was too busy staring at what the bartender held in his hand.

A bag of blood. Human blood.

James could smell it even through the plastic. Though it had been years since he’d been this close to any. His maker always had them steer clear of humans. They were too dangerous. Easily frightened and quick to anger.

“Whoa, is that…?” Rizavi’s eyes grew wide.

“The finest and the freshest,” the bartender replied, reaching down and pulling out a warmed glass.

“It smells a little off,” Kinkade said from beside James, who was still too indignant to speak.

“That would be the ACD and CPD,” the bartender supplied as he poured.

“The what?” Rizavi questioned.

“Anticoagulants,” Leif answered, cocking her head to the side. “Keeps it from clotting.”

“Eww…” Rizavi snickered as she accepted the glass. “Well, good thing then.” She brought it up to her lips and James finally snapped out of his stupor. He lifted his hand, but he couldn’t reach her past Kinkade and Leif. And there were too many other vampires gathered around them, happily congratulating Rizavi.

What was wrong with all of them? Didn’t they know what drinking human blood could do? What it would make them become?

But then their attention was diverted as the DJ once again addressed the room. “It’s just about that time,” he said, earning exclamations, whoops, and hollers. “Remember, they’ll pick you,” he instructed just as two doors opened up on either side of the stage.

Six figures stepped out from each doorway, their heads on swivels as they took in the room full of excited vampires.

James’s nostrils flared. He couldn’t believe it. Not only did this place serve human blood. But they had humans – actual humans! – as part of the… What? Entertainment? Were they to dance or…

Someone bumped into James’s side, nearly knocking him into the bar. He made to address them, but he couldn’t tell who’d done it. And when he turned back, he found the other members of his coven gone.

Fear and panic rose up like bile in his throat. Had something happened to them? Did the blood affect Rizavi so badly that she lost it and went after one of the humans?

But he calmed when he found the three of them in the middle of the crowd, dancing to the music. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders – if only a bit – and made to go after them. But he stopped when someone placed a hand on his arm.

“You look like you could use a drink.”

James turned and sucked in a breath. The man before him was beautiful. All pale skin and dark eyes. His hair black as the night, a bit unkempt, but sleek and shiny beneath the colored lights. He was gorgeous.

But most definitely human. A quick whiff confirmed it.

James pulled his arm free from the other’s grasp. “Excuse me.”

“Excuse you?” he parroted, violet eyes flashing. “You got somewhere to be?”

James opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. Something was happening to him. The music was too loud, the air around him too thick. Perhaps it was the crowd or the sudden appearance of the one thing he’d been told to avoid his entire afterlife. But the room was beginning to spin.

“Whoa, hold up.” There was a hand on his chest and then an arm snaking its way around his waist. “Let’s get you some air.”

Funny. Vampires didn’t really need to breathe. They inhaled only to scent things. But groggy and disoriented, James nodded and allowed himself to be led away from the bar and the dancefloor and its music, and down a twisting hallway.

When they finally came to a stop, James was seated in an overstuffed, ornate chair. He stared down at the dark stained wood of the arms and found his head beginning to clear.

“Better?” a deep voice asked from beside him.

“Yes,” James responded, giving his head a little shake. “Please excuse me. I’m not sure what came over me.”

“You look a little pale,” he said and then snorted. “Even for your kind.”

James snapped his head up. That’s right. He was still with the human who’d approached him at the bar. He needed to get away quickly and find his family.

“Easy now.” The man placed both his hands on James’s chest, pushing him back into the chair. “You nearly face-planted at the bar. Give yourself a few minutes.” He removed his hands and crouched down, gripping James’s knees to keep his balance. “Have you fed tonight?”

James had to think. Rizavi had rushed them all out the door the moment the sun had set, so he hadn’t gotten a chance to take his tablets. And he’d been too distracted to drink anything at the bar. No wonder he felt so light-headed. He was starving.

“Here.” The man stood back up and undid an additional few buttons of his black dress shirt, sliding the fabric to the side and tilting his head to reveal the pale skin of his neck. “I’d hoped for something a little more passionate, but what can you do?”

James stared. And stared. He watched as the human’s pulse jumped beneath his skin, his gaze zeroing in on the motion. He could hear his heart beating, the rush of his blood in his veins. James’s fangs ached, elongating without his permission, sore from years and years of disuse, and his mouth filled with saliva.

Oh, how James _wanted_. He swallowed. “Um-”

“Keith,” the human interrupted. “My name is Keith.” Keith stood up and crawled onto the chair, a knee on either side of James’s hips, straddling him. “You can introduce yourself after.”

And maybe it was how close Keith was to him, how intoxicating his scent was, but James found himself nodding, his nose brushing against the side of Keith’s neck as he did so. Then, without another thought, he opened his mouth wide and bit.

Tablets would never do it for him ever again. Not after having tasted Keith. Hot, sweet, tangy. Perfect. _His_.

It was rushed. Over too soon. And suddenly James was back out on the dancefloor, his mind reeling and his clothing disheveled. Kinkade found him easily, steadying him and asking if he was all right. If something had happened.

How could James tell them? But he wouldn’t have to. They didn’t need to know he’d broken his own rule. His _maker’s_ rule.

There was no trace of Keith on him. Though, he was certain Kinkade knew something was up. His senses were the sharpest of the four. But if Kinkade suspected, he didn’t vocalize it.

It was better that way. James could forget that anything had happened at all. He could erase the memories of Keith’s warm skin, his sudden intake of breath as James’s fangs pierced him. His wild hair and the noises he made as he gripped the front of James’s shirt for dear life and threw his head back, begging for more.

James could forget it all.

But as their car arrived back home and James reached into his pocket to pay the driver, he found no cash, but instead, a business card from the club. And on its other side was a handwritten name.

 _Keith_.

 

But as was established, that was months ago. And although James swore he’d never go back – nearly thrown the card away on more occasions than he could count – he always found himself standing at the club’s entrance.

It started out as once a week. But then it was twice. Three times.

He was certain the others knew what he was doing. They had to. His excuses were flimsy at best. His mind clouded with visions of Keith offering himself to him again and again.

James was addicted.

But he didn’t care. Because Keith wanted him, too. He proved it by always waiting for him. Taking fewer and fewer other customers. Wearing James’s favorite black dress shirt. Though, on occasion, he’d wear red.

“You’re back,” Keith said, appearing from behind one of the club’s bouncers. He didn’t even hide the fact that he was waiting for James. They were past that now.

“I missed you,” James replied, drawing closer.

“None of that here.” Keith danced out of his reach, but offered his hand. “C’mon. We’re going somewhere special tonight.”

James raised his brows, but went willingly. He’d follow Keith anywhere, he was sure. A fact that should have terrified him. Keith was a human. A fragile thing, whose time was finite. A creature James had been taught to avoid at all costs. Dangerous. Alluring.

“Up here,” Keith beckoned when they reached a stairwell.

They’d been in most of the private rooms, but Keith had never led James upstairs before. Still, he continued, climbing the steps and following behind Keith and through a door.

Cool night air whipped around them as they walked out onto the roof. It was a beautiful night, the stars shining high above them and the moon hanging low in the sky, illuminating Keith’s pale skin. “C’mere,” Keith called, holding his arms out. And James moved toward him like a moth to a flame, unable to resist the siren call of Keith’s blood singing in his veins.

“I’ve been thinking of this all night,” James admitted, burying his face in the juncture of Keith’s neck and shoulder.

Keith chuckled. “All night?” he asked, voice rumbling in his chest. “The night’s only just begun.”

James growled, a noise that should have startled the human, but Keith only laughed again and brought a hand up to smooth James’s hair. “You tease me,” James accused.

“You like it,” Keith returned, gripping James’s hair and giving a tug, using just enough force for James to take the hint and pull back to look him in the eye. “I want you inside me tonight,” he breathed. “Under the stars.”

James swallowed as his canines began to elongate. He opened his mouth and gave a soft moan as Keith traced one of his fangs with his finger.

“Not exactly what I meant,” he said with another chuckle. “But both is good.”

Oh, how James wanted him. How was it that he could have Keith nearly every night and still want more? Was this what it meant to lose all control? Had bloodlust clouded his rational mind? He didn’t even recognize himself anymore.

But he didn’t care.

“I’ll give you whatever you want,” James promised, lips brushing against Keith’s finger before wrapping around it and giving a gentle suck.

Keith’s eyes darkened, his pupils dilating as he drew in a shuddering breath. “And you can take as much as you want from me,” he replied, sweeping his hair – which had grown even longer – to the side and offering his neck. And perhaps he’d stared a bit too long because Keith let out a soft whine before adding, “James, _please_ …”

James whispered a quick apology and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Keith’s middle and mouthing at his neck. He dragged the tip of one of his fangs along the sensitive flesh, but didn’t break the skin. Not yet.

“ _James…_ ”

“Keith…” he echoed, his hands finally getting to work and beginning to remove the other’s clothes. “Want you…”

Keith snorted. “Yeah, the feeling’s mutual.”

It didn’t matter that they were on the roof of the most popular club in town, hundreds of bodies moving to the music below them. Here, with Keith beneath him, his naked body spread out on James’s jacket, they were the only people in the entire universe.

Keith gripped James’s shoulders, arching his back and moaning his name. “Please…” he begged, tilting his head to the side. And when James didn’t immediately bite him, Keith’s tone grew impatient. “ _C’mon_ …” he urged.

“Okay,” James breathed, unable to tease in these moments like Keith could. And then he was sinking his fangs into Keith’s neck, feeling the familiar rush of warmth filling his mouth, the other’s scent overtaking his senses.

Yes, James was addicted.

“James… _more…_ ” Keith begged, wrapping his legs around his waist.

But he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, gonna catch those feels. ~~Like they haven't already.~~
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) or [@bySharkGirl](http://twitter.com/bysharkgirl)!


End file.
